Love, Love, Love
by TheWhyteRabbyt
Summary: A ZaGr set to the song "Love, Love, Love" by Of Monsters and Men.


**I know my current readers are all probably _dying_ to hear the grand finale chapters of _In t__he Realm of Ice and Fire_, but this girl performed this great song in my guitar class today, and it shot me with a Cupid's arrow of inspiration. This one moment inspired me to open an _Invader Zim _drabble channel for all my other little ideas. Just a place for one-shots of epic weirdness. This one's kind of sad at first, but don't worry; I've got crazy coming your way after I finish _ItRoIaF_. I don't have any background for the situation Gaz and Zim find themselves in during this little interlude, but, like most other things in the IZ world, it just _is_. The song is "Love Love Love" by Of Monsters and Men.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Love Love Love

Zack brushed her hair back over her shoulder, whispering how lovely she was in her ear. She giggled, but something pierced through her small happiness. A gaze was burning burrows in her, so she looked up to see who was so rude as to continue staring at her. She froze.

Of course it was _him_.

_Well, maybe I'm a crook for stealing your heart away_

_And maybe I'm a crook for not caring for it._

_Yes, maybe I'm a bad, bad, bad, bad person_

_Well, baby, I know._

His intense gaze boiled and flared when they made eye contact, like some blue volcano. She saw the pain in those eyes, and she knew that somewhere, under those ice-blue contacts, there were crimson orbs filled with a horrible sadness. She sighed quietly as she recalled her mistake.

_So I think it's best_

_We both forget_

_Before we dwell on it_

She had shattered his heart and her own in the process, and she regretted it every day.

* * *

How could she be so _happy_?

It was disgusting. His heart wrenched in his chest and he gripped the edge of his shirt with a gloved fist. His mind reflected on an off-note that, although it was a formal dance, he still wore his rubbery gloves and their matching boots. Then, she caught sight of him, her golden brown eyes seeping into his like some taunting honey of heartbreak. His insides turned to glass and shattered, seeing in that gaze that she knew what she had done was wrong.

Oh, how he wanted her back.

_The way you held me so tight_

_All through the night_

_Till it was near morning_

The ache in his heart grew unbearable when he saw that _thief _with an arm around her, so he made his move.

* * *

_'Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_'Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_'Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You…_

The sickening mantra echoed in her head, threatening to drive her insane. Why did it have to be this way? Zack had left, leaving her to stand in the corner. She didn't even want to be here; she had only come because Zack had made her…for _popularity's _sake. She mentally kicked herself. Then, a rubbery, warm hand was gently pressed against her arm. She felt lips at her ear.

_And these fingertips _

_Will never run through your skin_

She turned her head to the gaze, and she knew she could not last.

_Those bright blue eyes_

_Can't only meet mine across the room_

_Filled with people that are less important than you_

He pulled her into a dancing position, his hand in the small of her back, the other holding her free hand to his cheek. A tear escaped her heavily-lined eye as he kissed the pale hand which was treasured to him. She whispered to his sorrowful self.

_'Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_'Cause you love, love, love_

_When you know I can't love_

_You…_

He silenced the crushing mantra with his mouth, pressed against her soft warm lips. He felt his heart and all his organs grow lush again, as though they were a rainforest in drought suddenly coming into contact with millions of gallons of water. The break in his heart that had been tormenting him for months was gone. The mission was a success; he had her once more….

* * *

…and she had him.

* * *

**Yes, it's short, but that's the fun of it! I hope you enjoy. Be looking out for that latest chapter! Thank you for your time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _Invader Zim _or Of Monsters and Men.**


End file.
